fallenchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fallen Chronicles Wiki
File:CharactersMainPage.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Learn more about the characters of Heonia and beyond! File:2016-12-07_16.15.51.png|Organizations|link=Category:Organizations|linktext=Check out all the organizations! Wow! File:2016-12-07_16.19.06.png|Events|link=Category:Events|linktext=Want to learn more history? Start here! File:Sunrise.png|Places|link=Category:Places|linktext=Heonia and the continents across the sea are vast. Best start learning now! Welcome to the The Fallen Chronicles Wiki Hello! This website is a resource library of fanon and lore for the player community of the Minecraft Rp server, the Fallen Chronicle. It pertains all lore related to characters, organizations, locations, events and more. It is the intention of this wiki to assist community members and promote the creativeness of the player by encouraging fanon creation which can be used by the server for all future uses. This wiki does not dictate the server as it only acts as our OOC library! Remember to maintain the proper metagaming policies and to keep any information found on this wiki in its respective Out of Character-ness! ^^ As this is a community institution, please feel free to create as much of your own fanon or character information to this wiki! Provided that all content follows server and wiki rules/conventions, any and all fanon is free to be established on the wiki. However, please ensure it is relevant and necessary! Enjoy! Minecraft Content Minecraft content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Mojang or its licensors. Content featured here are works of fan fiction and are not intended as forms of copyright infringement. This site is not affiliated with Mojang or Microsoft. News 12/12/16 New Admin! Hey all! As some of you may have noticed, a massive revamp of the wiki has taken place, along with xDK joining the Administrator core as a General Admin. He shouldn't be taking too large a role in the Wiki, but do expect him to be around regularly to help maintain the wiki and answer queries. As always, there is a character creation guide available for newcomers and should you be in need of help, feel free to contact any of the (currently) two Admins! 9/12/16 Guides and Infobox G'day, as some of you would know, there have been finalisation of the Infobox. To create a character infobox, please use "Formatted Character Infobox" from now on. Additionally, a proper guide on creating your first article may be found in the "Guides" browse category. Cheers! 7/12/16 - Finally finished the home page!...Sort of G'day folks. I have finally finished the majority of Browse Categories (those found by the slider gallery), which will send users to the desired main categories relating to IC and OOC topics. I will be creating policy and wiki conventions now, but other than that, you are free to join the wiki and edit as you like. 6/12/16 - Fleshing out the home page Hey! So right now I'm just trying to work out the slider gallery (much harder than it appears!), but the front page should be looking a little nicer once I find out how to box the IC and OOC headers. 6/12/16 - Just beginning! Hi folks! The wiki is currently under construction, so I ask that everyone please be patient with it until this is all properly fleshed out! <3 Category:Browse